Twilight: Palex Style
by lexi12603
Summary: I've never given any thought to the way I would die. But Dying in the place of someone i love seemed like a good way to go.
1. charaters

**Ok so I love Fiircely Bangiing for wrighting the Spashley version of Twilight. You Epically rock. Anyway I've seen so many different renditions of Twilight but no Palex. I got a request for it so here it goes. **note Alice, Jasper and Emmett , Rosalie have been changed****

**Charater Rundown:**

Alex Nunez- Bella Swan

Paige Michealchuck- Edward Cullen

Jimmy Brooks- Emmett Cullen

Hazel A- Rosaline Cullen

Marco DelRossi- Alice Cullen

Dylan Michaelchuck- Jasper Cullen

Sam Michaelchuck- Carlisle Cullen

Laura Michaelchuck- Esme Cullen

Richard Nunez- Renne

Emily Nunez- Charlie Swan

Heather Sinclaire- Laurant

Rick Murry- James

Holly J. Sinclaire- Victoia

Jay Hogart- Jacob Black

Austin Hogart- Billy Black

Annabelle Tillman- Angela

Darsy- Jessica

Spinner- Mike

Patrick Burke- Erick

Josh- Sam

Quil-Himself

Embry- Himself

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Degrassi:TNG belongs to it's respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I hope you guys will like this. The pov's will switch arround. I'll tell you which person it is. Mostly in bella/alex's.


	2. Introduction to the madness!

**Thanks sooo much for the positive feed back!! maybe fof next chapter!! \(^_^)/**

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Degrassi of twilight but if i did PAlex Would still be together and Bella would be with Alice.

**Ch. 1: Intro**

"Alex, I'm over here!"

That's my mom Emily, and the reason why I'm standing in the middle of the terminal staring blankly at her wishing my dad was here instead of her. Dad passed away a few weeks ago, so now I'm here in Toronto, Canada.

"Hi mom." I said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"'Hi mom.' that's all I get Alex? It's been two years since I've seen you last. God give my a hug already!" I do as I'm told then we start heading to my new home.

"you still with that skip guy?"

"you mean Chad? Yea we live together. You know that."

"oh yea. Wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"Alex, Chad is a good man he's very sweet, he's mellowed out a lot since you've last seen him."

"what ever."

We arrive at a beat up house that looks very unstable and is probably infested with rats.

"Hey Emily, Alex."

That's Chad my mom's boyfriend. Let's just say that he and I don't get along very well.

I can already tell this is going to suck from the reek of alcohol I can smell on his breath.

------------------------------

I know it's short but I figured you guy's needed some background info about Alex. I'm in a huge writers block right now but I'll keep trying for you guys. Next chapter will be sooner I hope. 0_o ~Lexi


	3. Homecoming

**I know that I need to update but I'm running way behind in school so it's……FOF time!!**

Colleen: thanks soooo much for the great reviews!

Courtney: I'm updating as fast as I can you and Colleen make me :0 )

Blood Red Diamond, RainbowLove1: thanks for your reviews

Momo The Great: I didn't either but I thought about it and Alex has a certain vulnerability to her and Bella is vulnerable in the book/movie.

**Now in to the story. Hope you like it :0 )**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

" Hey Chad. Alex don't be rude say something." I just scoff in desgust

" Hi."_ Dirt bag. _I honestly have no idea what my mother sees in him.

" Chad my man what's up?"

"Austin Hogart. How the hell have you been? You remember Alex., Lexi this is Austin Hogart. Hey Austin Where's your boy?"

Austin Hogart…I've met him once before when I was visiting my mom last time. I do vaguely remember his son though. I believe his name is…

" Jay…you remember Alex."

" Hey, we used to make mud pies together."

" Y-yea I remember."

" Austin did you bring that thing we talked about earlier?"

_OOOh great more drugs..._

" Yea its outside."

" Alex come on I need to show you something."

"Ok?" _oh God what does he have planed now?_

We go outsise and there's this 1958 Chevrolet pick up truck in the drive way.

" You like it? It's your homecoming present"

" Are you serious? I love it. Why did you do this?"

" Yea. I figured you needed a ride to school so I bought it off of Austin here."

" I rebuilt the engine. You wanna try it out?"

" Yea,"

_Oh shit I hit him with the door_

" All you have to do is double shift the clutch."

" Like this?"

" Yea."

" You need a ride to school?"

" No I go to school on the rez."

" Oh it would have been nice to know at least one person"

-------------------------

**Off to school next chapter. **

**Title name thanks to Hey Monday's song is Homecoming.**

**Thanks for reading 0_o~ Lexi**


	4. Hurricane Streets

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Hurricane Streets**

_Thank God I'm the hell outta there. Not that I'm not grateful of Chad for giving the truck, but I just plain hate the guy. He abused my mm and I when I stayed with them. I just hope he doesn't find out about my secret…_

It's may, the middle of the semester, and my truck just make the sound of a large animal keeling over. Oh this is gonna be a wonderful start to a horrible year.

"Nice ride. You must be Alexandria Nunez." this weird guy just approached me.

"Just Alex."_ god I hate my full name._

"Ok, well I'm Patrick, but you can call me Pat, you mind?" he askes gesturing to a camara.

"What's it for?"

"the feature. You're big news baby. Front page."

"no please don't do a big feature."

"Oh ok, if you need anything else like a tutor, lunch date, shoulder to cry on…"

"I'm more of the suffer in silence type"

"see you around."

"Yea."

_The first half of the day went by so slow. Now I'm in gym and there making me play vollyball. Oh fuck I hit some kid in the head._

"I'm so sorry I told them not to let me play."

"no it's ok… hey wait you're the new girl Alexandria."

"just Alex."

"I'm Gavin, friends call me Spinner."

"she's got a wicked spike eh? Oh I'm Darcy by the way."

"oh hi."

_The bell rang and now I'm off to lunch. I'll be sitting with Pat, Spinner, Darcy and Annabelle. Annabelle is in my math class along with Spinner. I have no idea what there talking about because…_

"who are they?"

**--------------------------------**

**I wanna give a special shout out to my younger sister for helping me with this.**

**Song: Hurricane Streets by Hey Monday (again :0 ) )**


	5. Radar

**Don't hate me… I know it's been a while since I've updated… I'm telling you my old computer was possessed. *holds hands up in surrender* I've recently rediscovered a band by the name of t.A.T.u. enough about me on with the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Oh them? They're the Michealchucks."

"The one with the brown hair is Hazel, she's with the big guy Jimmy."

"Ahh such a waist. He's gorgeous."

"Ugh god Annabelle get over him already. Ok so the short guy with the brown hair is Marco and he's with the big guy who looks like he's always in pain Dylan."

"yea I got it so far. Wait who's **that**?" _omigod I think that's the most beautiful person I've ever seen…_

"that's Paige"

"Yea talk about total **BABE**"

"god pat you're so gross."

"what all I'm saying is she's sexy."

"hey didn't she reject you like 20 times?"

"don't remind me."

"why did she reject you? You seem really nice."

"they like to keep to themselves."

_Wow I'd really like to meet this Paige. She looks like she'd be very nice and not to mention very attractive. Crap the bell… where is my next class?_

**Biology**

"ok class. We have a new student joining us. Alexandria Nunez, she's from the states."

"Umm hi. You can just call me Alex. Ms. Nelson."

"alright Alex. You're seat is next to Paige."_Score!_

"Ok. Um hi."

"ugh."

_I curse the bell. I wonder why Paige is acting so funny? Did I offend her? I know that I took a shower today so I'm clean…I even smelt my hair…it smells like my favorite shampoo…all I said was Hi…god_

_Wow she's sitting as far as possible from me…what did I do?…what ever I don't care…it's her loss…wow she is FAST! She bolted as soon as the bell rang._

_Ugh I hate Toronto…I hope that Chad isn't home…_

**--------------------------**

…

**Sorry it's so short but I've hit a writers block…**

**Title is Radar by Britney Spears.**

**Please Review.**

**Thx**

**~Lexi**


	6. hate my life

**Ok so I'm back…it's taking so long but I have 4 stories going at once…haha…I'm going to go a hiatus from righting them so I can focus on this…**

**~Lexi**

**----------------------------------**

**Hate My Life**

**Alex's House**

_Ugh Chad is home…free loader…I honestly don't get what my mom sees in that guy… he's a jerk and is totally stealing from my mom_

"Alex? Is that you?"

"Hi Chad…what do you want?"

_Okay too close…_"what? I can't say hello and wonder how your day went?"

"Ew Gross…no not when you smell like a brewery."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"it mean's YOU STINK LIKE BEER!"

"Fuck you." _**SLAP!**_

"Ouch!…I'm going to my room."

"Oh no you're not!"

"Watch me."

_I go running up the stairs…Chad close behind me…ow fuck! That hurt._

_I reach my room and quickly lock my door, push my dresser in front of it and I hear a thud…Chad hit the door and is now falling back to the 1__st__ floor._

"god I hope mom gets here soo-"

"OH MY GOD!!! CHAD ARE YOU OKAY? ALEX!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!"

_Well mom's home._ "Fine."

_I get down stairs and see a bloody chad and my mom hunched over him…bastard… I start to laugh because he looks like a truck hit him…_

"what did you do?"

"**I **didn't do any thing…**HE** slapped me so I ran up to my room blocked my door and he ran into it."

"lying little bitch!"

"mom I swear I'm not lying…"

"swear on your father."

_Ouch that hurts…Why doesn't she believe me? _"I swear on dad's grave that that's what happened."

"go to your room."

"fine."

_Urgh now she's helping him…I hope next time he tries that he dies…off to do homework…I hate this…_

**2 hours later**

_FINALLY my home work's done…but I couldn't concentrate…Paige was and still is on my mind…what was her problem? _

_I look in the mirror and I have a nice sized bruse where chad hit me…boy tomorrow's gonna suck._

**----------------------------------------**

**Okay that's it for now…not palex yet but soon…keep reviewing please that's what keeps this story going…title thanks to Theory of a dead man- Hate my Life**

**~Lexi**


	7. author's note

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay but school and other things have caught up to me and I haven't been able to write at all. Hopefully I'll be back soon with plenty of updates.

Thanks so much ~Lexi


End file.
